Standing Calmly At The Crossroads
by Gwennily
Summary: Donna and Sam get married, Sophie and Sky sail off to see the world. All the "Mamma Mia!" lovers have imagined what a sequel would be. Here's mine ...
1. A New Life

**A sequel to "Mamma Mia!" ... who wouldn't want that? Hopefully there will be one someday, but till then I'll just let my mind get carried away, and write one myself. **

**Dedicated to my chum Melissa, who's already writen two amazing "Mamma Mia!" stories. Now, my turn to entertain you! **

**Hope you'll like it :-D**

* * *

They had been living as a happy couple for a week now. Donna missed her little girl, but she knew letting her go was the thing to do. She was off to see the world, and soon she'd be back her head full of wonderful memories. And somehow, it wasn't that bad, as it enabled Donna to spend some time alone with her new husband, and only him. A few days after their wedding, Rosie and Bill had sailed away, they too wanted to travel, and get to know each other better. And Tanya had returned to New York. But the girls had promised each other that this time, they wouldn't stay apart for such a long time. And as Tanya said, mocking: "You and Sam need to catch up … 21 years … geez I'm happy I'll be away and I won't have to … hear … that". So typically Tanya!

So much had happened during that week. Not only had they been enjoying each other's company, but Sam had also managed to make some refurbishment plans for the villa. It was a if they had never been apart. The dream they had dreamed years ago had come true. A villa on a small greek island, overlooking the sea. Sure there was a lot to do, everything was falling apart. But they would work hard, together, and make it the most romantic place in Greece. They had their villa, they had Sophie, they had their crazy friends … what more could they ask for?

Nothing … well maybe there was. It had been on Sam's mind for a few days, but he wanted to keep it to himself, at least for now. It was too soon. All he wanted right now was enjoying his newlywed's life with Donna, and he wouldn't let anything come between them.

_- Gosh! 11! I need to get ready!_

Donna took a quick shower, grabbed the first clothes she found, ran downstairs ... and found Pepper working at the front desk!

_- 'morning Donna!_

_- 'morning Pepper ... wha ... what are you doing here?_

_- Just helping a bit. Your man told me you were still asleep, so I offered to stay here in case there are people checking in._

_- That's kind of you but pretty please it's been a week now, stop calling him my man!_

_- Who's he then?_

_- My husband!_

_- Ow yeah, tell me about it._

They both burst out laughing. Pepper could be a pain sometimes, but he was a nice boy. She'd always enjoyed having young, fun-loving people working at the villa.

_- Woud you mind staying at the desk a bit longer? I need to check on something ..._

_- Yeah sure._

Then he spoke to himself, in hush tones:

_- On something ... haha ... rather someone ... shady lady!  
_

_- PEPPER!_

She walked out to the courtyard, and found Sam right where she tought he would be. Fixing the now-huge crack.

_- There's the man of my life!_

_- Hey gorgeous!_

He approached her and softly kiss her on the lips. Both of them had to retain themselves, from turning the kiss into a passionnate one. But during that week, they had been taught a lesson: never let yourself go in front of your employees. Because after that, anything you may say, they won't take it seriously.

_- Why didn't you wake me up? I overslept again. You know, I told you I wasn't used to "late" nights._

_- Yeah I noticed that. But you were sleeping so peacefully. And, better oversleeping than giving up our late romantic nights, right?_

_- You got a point. But, hey, I'd also love to have breakfast together with you, make you some coffee. Breakfast talks, you know that kind of thing._

_- How could I resist you? Breakfast together tomorrow we'll have then._

_- Gooood! Now I need to go back to the front desk. Not too sure about Pepper._

_- What about lunch together then? Around 1pm, I should be done here and I guess there won't be many people checking in at that time of the day._

_- Sounds great. I'll see you then my love._

She started walking away, but she suddenly felt Sam grabbing her by the arm. His soft voice whispered in her ear:

_- I love you Donna Sheridan Carmichael._

She gave him a quick kiss, and walking away she yelled:

_- I LOVE YOU TOO SAM CARMICHAEL!_

_

* * *

_

**Just press the lovely button ... and there may be more coming soon!**_  
_


	2. The Boss Is In Love!

**Thank you all who have reviewed my first chapter! That's what made we want to go on with the story. So, here you go, and hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

Sam stood still, moth wide opened. Once again, Donna had left him speechless! She's the one who said they shouldn't get carried away anymore when there were employees near them. Because it had cost her a lot already. They wouldn't take anything she says seriously anymore, and they kept teasing her about her brand new married life. Especially Pepper, who kept making kissing noises every time she'd passed him. She wasn't mad at them at all, actually she thought it was quite funny. But still, they had to be careful. So she said. Because now … she was the one who had just shouted how much she loved him! When he eventually closed his mouth, Sam smiled to himself. Yes, his Donna was full of surprises!

Donna walked to the front office, where Pepper was still working. Or at least pretending he was.

_"Thank you so much for your help Pepper. You may take a break now if you want, before going back to the beach bar."_

_"Thanks Donna! But are you sure I shouldn't go help out at the bar? I mean, it's lunchtime now."_

_"That's all right Pepper, we don't have many people staying at the villa, so I think Eddie will cope."_

_"Ok cool … see you!"_

_"See you later!"_

Donna stood there for about half an hour, but nobody came. So, instead of wasting more of her time, she sat at her own desk, which was right across the front desk. So she could still see if there were any people coming in, and at the same time, she could sort out her bills. After spending the week enjoying her husband's company, there was a lot to catch up with. She hated that: sorting papers! She definitely had to get a computer and learn how to use it. It would be much easier for her to find anything she may need. And most of all, to classify her bills, accounting documents … and have a better look at her expenses and benefits. One thing she knew: there were definitely more expenses then benefits! But whatever it took, she'd keep this villa. For her, for Sophie, and of course now for Sam. Their dream villa. And with all the refurbishment Sam has planned, and Sky's website, things would get better, much better. The place was wonderfully located, there was a cosy and romantic ambiance, welcoming staff, local food. Ideal for families, backpackers of couples. Anyone who wanted to enjoy Greece at its best. All it took was a little advertising. And maybe a better transportation service. Because that was a problem: only two ferries travelled to Kalokairi every day, and none on weekends.

Donna let her thoughts wander and suddenly, Sam's voice brought her back to reality:

_"Are you ready my love?"_

_"Ready?"_

_"Yes, we were supposed to have lunch together, remember?"_

_"Oh gosh yes, sorry!"_

_"Well what am I supposed to think now? After only one week of marriage, I feel left out already."_

_"Oh, poor you!"_

She stood up, walked around her desk and once she got close to Sam, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with such fever, he couldn't help but surrender.

_"How about that?"_

_"Well erm …"_

_"Not feeling left out anymore, right?"_

_"You can't imagine how right you are!"_

_"Thought you would like it."_

Sam took her hand in hers, and they slowly made their way to the beach bar, stopping here and there to "steal" a kiss, always being careful nobody was looking. They didn't talk much, they'd rather conversations for later, when they would be having lunch. Conversations would keep their minds occupied then, because no way they would kiss in front of Eddie and Pepper.

_"Hey Donna! Sam!"_

_"Hi Eddie, how is it going?" _Donna said.

_"Fine just fine, not too crowded I must say._ _Sam mate, how's it going with the crack? If you can't fix it that's fine, it's quite fun to dance around and see all those girls' shirts getting wet."_

Both Donna and Sam cracked up. They too had noticed how popular the crack was at their wedding reception.

_"Well Eddie, it will take time to get fixed, but we really have to. Otherwise in no time, we won't have anymore water for the rooms. Actually for the whole villa."_

_"Too bad! I guess we'll have to use good old water fights to get the girls' shirts wet then. Fancy a drink guys?"_

_"We'd like to have lunch" , _Donna said_, "but yeah why not start with a drink, I'm so thirsty!"_

_"So am I sweetheart!"_

Eddie looked surprised:

_"Geez I can't believe you guys are actually going to have lunch!" _he said, serving them some water.

It was Donna's turn to look surprised:

_"And why's that?"_

_"Because you hardly ate all week, you both. You always found excuses to skip meals and go hide away to do we-all-know-what!"_

_"And I thought Pepper was the worst one! Sam darling please, next time we have to hire people, you'll take care of the recruitment …"_

_"OK, sorry boss! It's just that …"_

He stopped there, scared he might say something he shouldn't.

_"Just that what?" _Sam said, curious.

_"Well most of us have known Donna for years. For example, Pepper and I have known her since we were kids, we grew up here with Sophie while our parents worked at the villa. And all these years, we never ever saw her with a guy. We actually think she never dated anyone."_

Donna interrupted:

_"You're right. I didn't have time to, and I didn't want to. All I cared about were this villa and my daughter."_

_"Waow, you surprise me everyday", _Sam said stunned.

_"So", _Eddie said_, "we're not used to seeing you so in love. Sure we make some fun of it, but we're actually so happy for you. You're so cute together. Let's just say that teasing you is our very own way to express our feelings."_

_"Hearing that from anyone would have sounded silly and like total nonsense, but from you and Pepper … it does make sense!"_

_"Great, so we can keep on teasing you!"_

_"You can try", _Sam said laughing_, "but your boss told me we'd avoid any suspicious behaviour in public. So good luck!"_

_"You won't resist long, we'll win! We'll catch you somehow! Now, what do you want to eat?"_

Donna's eyes widened:

_"Souvlaki and fries!!! Oh yes, I haven't had them in a long time!"_

_"I have no clue what that is, but just looking at you and I know it's going to be delicious so,I'll try that."_

_"Great! Eddie, make it two please!"_

_

* * *

_

**Lil' green button ... Begging, begging ...**_  
_


	3. Lunchtime

**Sorry dear readers for keeping you waiting for so long! I was away for a week, then the next one I had to catch up with some stuff. **

**Thank you all for the very kinds reviews, and for your support! What would we be without reviews??? **

**This chapter is dedicated to all of you 3**

**Love,**

**G. xXx**

* * *

"_Would you like some wine with you meal"_ Eddie asked.

Donna's eyes widened.

"_Wine? Are you crazy? I'm on duty!"_

_"Come on boss, this is only wine I'm offering, not Ouzo. And we all know you can drinks loads of that one hahaha. And by the way, weren't you on duty the day your friends arrived and you emptied a couple of bottles of champagne?"_

"_I think he's got a point"_ Sam said, teasing.

_"OK I'm giving up. Now I just hope you don't act that way with all our clients Eddie, otherwise no wonder why the hotel is half-empty"_

_"Half-full, don't be such a pessimistic person boss" _

_"Argh stop calling me boss, will you?" _

_"OK bo … Donna"_

"_You two are very entertaining, you know"_ Sam said laughing _"I'm going to love my new life … our new life here."_

"_So you're definitely settling on this island?"_ Donna asked.

"_Of course I am! Do you still doubt it? I will probably have to go back to New York to sort out some stuff, but now my life is here on this island, with you. Finally living the dream we both dreamed years ago …"_

"_Oh Sam I love you so much"_

She leaned forward and lightly kissed him on the lips.

"_Careful, Eddie's looking …"_

"_Gotcha!!! And ONE POINT for Pepper and I … See you couldn't resist longer than what, 10 minutes?"_

"_What about our drinks Eddie?" _Donna said to change the subject.

_"Here you go: two glasses of water to cool you down. The souvlaki and fries will be ready soon. Anything else for you?"_

"_We're all right, thank you"_ Sam answered, quickly before Donna did. How he loved seeing her blushing like that. She was trying to act strong and strict with her employees, especially with Pepper and Eddie, but she was actually a very sensitive person, whose heart was stronger than reason. He knew that deep down she really enjoyed those crazy boys' company and hated the boss-employee kind of relationship. Though, he thought, she was a rather cool boss!

"_Meals are ready! Shall I serve them on that table over there?"_

"_Oh yes, please … Sam? … Sam? … Oh my God, you're daydreaming aren't you?"_

"_Sorry love, I was lost in my thoughts"_

_"Yeah, I saw that"_ she said laughing, _"Come on, let's move to that table"_

Hand in hand they walked to the small wooden table, the sand burning their feet. But they didn't care. When they were together, the rest of the world disappeared. All that mattered was their brand new "us", the time they spent together and the wonderful life ahead of them.

They sat there, still holding hands, their gaze lost in each other's. After a while, Sam was first to speak:

_"You know, ever since we got married, I've had a brand new opinion about Heaven."_

He could see Donna's sudden puzzled look.

_"I mean, just look at this place. The bright sun, the sparkling sea, the warm sand. All those olive trees and the buildings made of stone. And now you and me … and Sophie and all of our friends. What I'm saying can seem very 'saccharine' but I now believe that it is on Earth that we have to find our Heaven, our true happiness. And my Heaven is you, Donna."_

She was sat there, crying, and speechless.

"_Donna love, are you all right?"_

"_All right? … I … If I'm all right? My life had never seemed more right than now. What you've just said … is the sweetest thing anybody's ever told me and … and … it's just the way I feel! I just couldn't "put" words on my feelings. You're my Heaven. And true happiness is here and now, on this island, with you, me, Sophie and the ones we love. Forever and ever … I love you Sam … And not 'saccharine' at all by the way."_

"_I love you more than you'll ever know …"_

" … _but Sam let's not kiss now …"_

"_You do know how to woo a man …"_

"_Sorry, but I fear we're being watched again"_

"_That's all right, we'll save all of our kisses for later. Not so bad, we'll just have to finish work an hour earlier, so we can catch up" _he said with a mischievous smile.

"_There you are, two souvlaki and fries, enjoy!"_

"_Thank you Eddie. I've been craving for them for weeks now"_ Donna said picking up her fork.

"_I'm dying to try that then" _Sam said, an impatient look in his eyes.

As soon as Eddie walked away, Donna picked a piece from Sam's souvlaki using her fork:

"_Here, try that"_

"_Mmm … Donna again I must say, you were right. This is absolutely delicious!"_

"_Ha! See … I have great taste"_

"_Yes you do, and I shall rely on you from now on"_

"_All right if you wish to rely on me when it comes to food. But believe me, you're much more reliable when it comes to making this hotel work."_

"_Stop it! You're a great manager! This place is very welcoming and the service is amazing. You just can't do all by yourself. Now we have teamed up, this place is going to be the ultimate romantic resort. By the way, I have been thinking about something that could be a very good investment."_

"_Oh please, tell me more!"_

"_Well you see, every time clients arrive, you have to drive down to the jetty to pick them up. And you have to take care of their luggage as well, when the boys are busy doing some other job. So I was thinking, maybe it would be very helpful to hire a man who would do only that. Drive down and carry the luggage all the way up the huge staircase. And of course, we should think about buying a mini bus or something."_

"_A mini bus?"_

"_Yes, much more comfortable, and more room to store the luggage."_

"_Sam, that is the best idea! A mini bus and a driver!" That would be so useful indeed. Oh my, what would I be without you?"_

"_Probably the person you were a week ago, a crazy driver racing down to the jetty."_

"_I learned to drive the greek way you know"_

"_Yes and that's rather scary! But that's also what makes you so special …"_

Without saying a word, she leant forward and kissed him. He tried to stop her, knowing the consequences, but it took him only a couple of seconds to get carried away as well.

"_TWO POINTS!!! WEEEEEEE AAAAAARRRE THE CHAAAAAAAMPIONS MY FRIEND!"_


	4. A Happy Phone Call

**Before you start reading, please know that I am truly sorry for keeing you waiting for THAT long!**

**So i dedicate this chapter to all of you, who had the patience to wait for this next installment.**

**With a special dedication to my dear Dynamo friend, who's support means the world to me! 3**

* * *

After lunch, they both went back to their occupations.

_"This is horrible really, we both work at the same place and still have to stay apart most of the day"_

_"I hate it too … Sam you should be trained to be my sexy little secretary … and not a famous architect! Me working inside, you working outside, how is this marriage going to work, I'm asking?"_

She grinned, and he looked at her, his look lost in hers.

_"Don't you know yet? Like this, of course!"_

He grabbed her arms to pull her in a passionate embrace, then kissed her with such fever she could hardly stand on her feet.

_"W … W … Well M. Carmichael, if that's all it takes, I will be yours forever and ever and ever and ever and …"_

_"Oh, shut up and let me kiss you!"_

After a seems-too-short while, Donna broke their embrace.

_"As much as I appreciate this, we should both get back to work before things go AGAIN too far"_

_"All right boss, but please don't stay away too long. Every minute without you seems like light-years …"_

_-I'm the boss, I can come and see you anytime I want to … count on me babe!"_

With that, they shared another passionate kiss, then waved, walking away from each other. Donna made her way back to her office were tons of paperwork were waiting for her.

* * *

Lost in all her budgets calculations, she thought that it would be hard at first, but Sam had certainly come up with the best ideas. It would be a much-needed huge investment, but with time their hard work would be rewarded.

A few minutes later, the phone rang. After a long moment, still lost in her thoughts, she finally picked up the receiver:

_"Villa Donna, hello, Donna Carmichael speaking"_

_"Hi Mom!"_

_"SOPHIE! Oh my, I am so happy to hear your voice! How's it going?"_

_"Fine, just fine!" I will tell you about our trip later on, Donna Carmichael. As I could hear, you really are getting used to being married, aren't you?"_

Donna grinned:

_"Well, I'm trying to. It's all so sudden and new."_

_"Now my turn to ask Mom, how's it going?"_

_"Aw it's perfect! After having you, marrying Sam is the best thing that's ever happened to me! You and him are such blessings, I don't think it's possible to be happier."_

_"So no regret, huh?"_

_"I wish you were here, but apart from that, none at all. Though maybe one more little thing: I wish Sam and I could spend more time together."_

_"MOM! No more details please!"_

Sophie heard her mother bursting out laughing at the other end of the line.

_"Soph darling, I didn't mean THAT! I just meant, you know it can be really frustrating sometimes because we work at the same place but still have totally different jobs, so we hardly each other during the day. And when we finally get to spend some time together, Pepper and Eddie are always after us."_

_"What's with Eddie and Pepper? What do you mean, after you?"_

_"Teasing us all the bloody time! Well, you know how they are. I swear, those two are true Dynamos! The male versions of Tanya and Rosie themselves! When your two aunties left a few days ago, I was very sad, but it was also a sort of relief. They were always joking about Sam and I, not even mentioning your two others "Dads"! Well, after they'd left, Pepper and Eddie gladly took over! And it's even worse believe me!"_

_"Ooooh poor you, are they that mean?"_

_"More then you know! They even managed to create a stupid game with only one rule: count the times they catch Sam and I making out."_

_"URGH!"_

_"Well, let's say kissing"_

_"That's better. And who's winning?"_

_"Them of course! Gee, two points for them already, since the game officially started, like an hour ago. Good they didn't start counting from the moment we got married … we'd be such LOOOOOOSERS!"_

_"Mom stop it, that's more than enough information! This being said, that's cool. So I can expect a sibling to show up sometime soon? That would be the greatest surprise!"_

Donna blushed and a million thoughts raced through her mind at that very moment. How come she didn't think about that before? The reason was simple, and she was about to tell her daughter about it:

_"Soph, seriously, don't keep your hopes up. We've just got married, and we have absolutely no plans for a baby. Some years ago, I would have been happy to give you that sibling, I so wanted another child. But now, I'm too old for that. You'll be the one having a baby, soon … well not TOO soon please."_

_"You silly! I am too young, well I don't feel ready for that at all right now. And you don't say you're old coz you're NOT! You'll be forty in a couple of months, see you have plenty of time ahead of you! And I'm sure you'd make Sam the happiest man in the world"_

_"Ok then, if I promise to at least think about the subject, will you give me a break and stop thinking about it … and eventually tell me about your trip around the world?"_

_"It's amazing, simply amazing! I'm calling you from Scotland, we're staying by the Loch Ness. Something I've always been curious about, I just had to see the place myself. I don't know where we will be going next, maybe some Eastern countries like Hungary and Austria. We'd love to go to Russia too, and of course we'll fly to America, where we'll go and see Sky's family! But we're not planning anything anymore after all that. Travelling is great, but we know where 'home' is … and want to get back to it!"_

_"Oh darling I miss you so much! But I'm so happy you're having the time of your life there. Please keep in touch, that's all I'm asking of you"_

_"Sure will! I miss you like crazy Mom. And I'm dying to see the newlyweds' everyday life. We'll be back soon, take that for granted! So I don't miss my sibling growing up."_

_"Soph, pretty please …"_

_"Ok ok I'll give you break. Anyway, I have to go now, or we'll miss the boat trip the Loch"_

_"Have fun darling! And please say 'hi' to Sky from me"_

_"Same to Daddy Sam! I love you Mom"_

_"I love you my dearest. Talk soon! Bye!"_

_"Bye"_

How she missed her baby! But it was so good to hear her voice! And though she was happy her daughter was going for her dreams, she was happy she'd be back sooner than she thought she would. So their new life as a family could finally start …

* * *

**The little green button is fully awake now, and begging for clicks ...**


End file.
